


as if you're overflowing

by tltw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun's Tongue, Famous Changkyun, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly - Freeform, non-famous Hyungwon, thats about it enjoy the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltw/pseuds/tltw
Summary: hyungwon comes to get work done, changkyun comes to see his favorite friend





	as if you're overflowing

Hyungwon groans after he finishes up the line, the stupid line that he himself wrote and is already regretting creating. He’s afraid to listen back to it honestly, knowing how bad it probably sounds. He glances to Changkyun from behind the glass, him throwing a thumbs up his way. A single thumbs up and that's it. He sighs.

“How is it sounding?” He calls from the booth trying to keep composure.

“Perfect.” He speaks into the microphone, only to arise another groan in Hyungwon.

“Actual criticism would be helpful, you know.” He whines at him, but Changkyun can’t find it anything but gorgeous.

“I’m not a vocalist, sorry. All I can say is that you have the most gorgeous voice I’ve ever heard.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

“The least you could do is have someone else come in and help us.” 

“I wanted to spend some quality time with my friend, is that a crime?”  _ Yes, _ Hyungwon thinks. When he came here to get work done, yes, it really is. They could have just hung out at his place if that's what he wanted. Too late now.

Hyungwon takes off his headphones, moving towards the exit of the booth. “When I’m actually trying to make headway on this song, yeah.” He takes the seat next to Changkyun. “I wanna hear what I’ve done so far.”

Changkyun complies and plays back Hyungwon’s recordings watching for Hyungwon’s reaction. But his face tells him all he really needs to know.

“I don’t know,” He runs his hands through his hair gripping it in frustration. “It’s just not good enough. I don’t like it.”

“It’s more than good. It’s amazing, Wonnie. You sound fantastic.” Changkyun boasts.

Hyungwon shakes his head. “You’re just saying that because you adore me. This is going to have  _ your _ name on it, Changkyun. Your fans will hear this.”

“And my fans will love it. Don’t worry about my fans,” Changkyun takes Hyungwon’s hand in his, squeezing it like he likes. “This is your song, and you sound fantastic. This isn’t even an official debut, either. You don’t need to worry about it so much.”

“I still think you should get a vocal coach or something to come in, I’m sure your company has someone we can use.” He eyes Changkyun in a way that would under no circumstances make Changkyun want to bring another person in here with them. In fact there isn’t shit Hyungwon could do to have Changkyun turn this engagement into a party.

“You’re always busy, I’m always busy, I take the time out of my busy schedule to work on your song, and this is how you repay me? Am I not good enough for you?” He whines.

“With how often you text me, you’re clearly not that busy.” There’s truth to that Changkyun can’t deny. “I just want this to be perfect.”

“It is perfect. Everything you do is perfect. You’re a great singer, a great dj, a great model, you’re gorgeous in every aspect, there’s nothing wrong with you, baby.”

Hyungwon chuckles, face shifting to a pink. “Be careful what you say. I don’t think your company would like hearing you say that.” Hyungwon stands up, Changkyun not letting go of his hand.

“Who cares, all I see is you.” Hyungwon’s face reddens even quicker. How could he be this sappy?

“Shut up.”

“Can’t. Love you too much.”

Hyungwon fakes a gasp. “I.M, what will the media think…”

Changkyun tugs on his arm, pulling him closer again. “Don’t care. I’d risk my whole career for you, Wonnie.” He pulls him in, grabbing the back of his head, minimizing the space between their faces. The air in the room suddenly shifts turning warmer, specifically at the singularity between their faces. Hyungwon wants to turn away, but nothing will let him.

The air they exchange gets heavier with them so close, and Hyungwon curses at himself for letting a productive evening cone to something like this. Not that he didn't see it coming.

“Yeah? What else would you risk?” He smirks, Changkyun smiling back, eyeing his lips.

“Everything.”

Hyungwon surprisingly is the one who pushes into the kiss first, placing his lips on Changkyun’s and not letting go. They keep the hand they held locked together, Hyungwon gently scraping his thumb across his hand as he pushes further into their kiss, Changkyun reveling in every second of his touch.

Changkyun backs away for a moment saying, “Hyungwon, I love you so much.” breathing his words directly from his soul and it’s so precious Hyungwon could collapse.

“You’re so cute, is this why you offered to help me?” He asks.

“Of course not. I always want to help you.” Hyungwon grins, moving down to litter kisses onto Changkyun’s neck. “But I am... certainly not complaining.” Changkyun allows him to continue, moaning under his touch. He grips tight onto Hyungwon’s hand like he hasn’t seen him in months and honestly, with their schedules, they kind of haven’t. He teases him, but both of them have been so busy they're surprised they even had a chance to see each other so soon. But the burning in his chest at the moment is making the wait it so worth it.

Hyungwon stops for a moment, Changkyun whimpering from him to return.

“Hold on, Just wanna get more comfortable.” Hyungwon steps around straddling himself onto Changkyun’s lap, placing his hand on his ass to hold him up properly, and for obvious reasons. 

“Better, baby?” He say nothing, returning to his kissing on Changkyun. 

Hyungwon pushes himself deeper into Changkyun’s lap, grinding into his lap almost too quickly. Changkyun gets hard quicker than he does, his hard-on being able to be felt by Hyungwon already. Groaning under his breath, amusing Hyungwon, he prompts him to grind harder against him.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he huffs out, pushing back from Hyungwon. He giggles in response, ignoring him.

“You got a lock on this room?” He asks.

“Why wouldn’t I? Besides, no one’s here. No need to worry.”

“You don’t worry enough. You’re the one who's risking your career here, not me.”

“All I worry about is you making me so hard my dicks gonna fall off before I can get off.” Hyungwon responds to this by rubbing against him again, producing awkward sounds from Changkyun.

“You’re so pathetic.” Hyungwon teases.

“Ngh… I told you, I don’t have a humiliation kink. I would… h- appreciate if you didn’t call me that.” He struggles to let it out under Hyungwon’s movements.

“Sorry, babe,” He cups Changkyun’s face, pulling him into another kiss, not stopping his movement. “You’re the most precious and handsome cutie in the world.”

“You know I’m… still sensing some hostility in that.” Changkyun accuses.

Hyungwon smirks, ignoring his words reaching down to graze his tent. Changkyun breathes out a moan, music to Hyungwon’s ears.

“You like that?” he whispers into his ears.

“Yeah…” he mutters.

Hyungwon strokes him harder now, pushing his hand up Changkyun’s shirt. There’s nothing he loves more than having his chest touched, especially his nipples, Hyungwon’s learned. He takes to them, forcing himself not to pinch them playfully but instead delicately, like his Kyunnie prefers. He’s rewarded with more beautifully ugly noises for this, Changkyun leaning into him, shifting in his chair iching from the touch.

“Hyungwon.” He moans out.

“Yes, baby?”

“I wanna do something for you.” Changkyun uses what strength he can to push him back. Hyungwon waits for Changkyun to tell him exactly what he plans to do, but he just lifts him up a bit, letting him sit on the empty space in between the end of the desk and the sound mixer, Hyungwon leaning back comfortably.

He begins unbuckling his belt and unzipping him. He’s not nearly as hard as Changkyun is, which honestly makes him mad, but he’s planning on changing that as quickly as possible.

He takes his dick out, admiring it for a moment, stroking it lightly as he can manage. He runs his knuckles and finger tips over his shaft, teasing him like he likes. Hyungwon watches him go back and forth, biting his lip at the sensation.

He grips it tighter, letting a few drops of saliva trickle down onto him, stroking him, guiding his hand up and down, Hyungwon cursing.

“What are you gonna do with that mouth?” Changkyun smiles like he’s going to do something with that mouth, but keeps it thoroughly away from Hyungwon’s head. He continues massaging along him with his hand, switching to a more pouty look. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging.”

He responds by sticking his tongue out - his long, gorgeous tongue - next to his dick, still stroking without stop, refusing to touch Hyungwon’s favorite aspect of Changkyun’s body to his penis, and if Hyungwon had any right to complain to him right now, he would. It’s close to torture showing him that and doing nothing with it, but the ball is his court, the ball being Hyungwon’s dick, the court being Changkyun’s hand. He closes his eyes to avoid the pain.

“Look at me.” It comes straightforward, Hyungwon responding like a dog. He looks, and yes he stills sees Changkyun there, teasing him, moving his tongue so close to his dick the molecules are a quark’s length away from touching, but they don’t, and Hyungwon is left to imagine - or rather remember - what it’s like to have that beautiful tongue touching him again.

“Kyun…” He bites his lip reveling in it all. In Changkyun moving his mouth to the tip of his dick, waiting for cum that's not quite there yet, in his delicate hands and how they caress him so soft and yet so rough.

“You like that?” He whispers onto him, warm air from his mouth caressing his dick.

“I’d like if more if you were sucking me off.” Maybe he meant it to sound better than it came out, but Changkyun’s response of slowing his movements down to a halt tells Hyungwon all he needs to know. He opens his eyes to Changkyun staring at him, very stoic. “Oh, come on.”

“Hmm.” he says, now looking away from Hyungwon’s dick like it just ate it last piece of cake, and yes, is still not sucking it. 

“I’m sorry, Kyunnie~,” Hyungwon starts. Changkyun perks up at his nickname. “Please don’t stop, I need it.”

He glances at him, still a skeptical look. “How badly?”

“So badly… You look so good on me... Please, baby.” He begs which apparently is good enough to satisfy Changkyun. He starts again, steadily, picking at Hyungwon. After a while he steps back up to a more pleasing pace, smiling again next to his length, opening his mouth again.

His pace increases, Changkyun watching him revel in it, leaning back, the sensation flowing through his body. His breathing picks up, Hyungwon keeping himself quiet, but having a hard time hiding all those precious noises from Kyun. He closes his eyes, biting his lip and looking away as he speeds up, more and more.

“Ch- Chang-,” he cuts himself off in a shudder, softly exclaiming to himself. “ _ Fuck _ ...”

“Cum for me.” he says as seriously as he did when he told him too look at him, though this time, Hyungwon can only turn away, hiding his face from Changkyun who's starring, mouth waiting. 

Hyungwon grips tighter around the edge of the counter, hips stuttering, his release rising up in him. His breath is more vocal now, the filthy sounds he’s making music to Changkyun’s ears. He gets his tongue closer, going underneath waiting for him. He’s moving fast now, and all it takes is a tiny kiss on Hyungwon’s head to send him over the edge. 

He jolts, gripping the counter, exclaiming as he releases onto Changkyun’s face. He lets most of it go onto his tongue and mouth, Hyungwon throwing his head back as he finishes off, Changkyun letting the rest of it fall to the floor. 

Sweat drips from his temples as he picks his head up to face Changkyun, covered in his fifth.

Using what strength he can, still twitching he leans forward cupping Changkyun’s face, placing a kiss on his defiled mouth, tasting himself.

“Good?” Changkyun pries as Hyungwon pulls away from him for just a moment to clean him up a bit. Again, he has his puppy look on his face and if he had any type of stamina he’d use that pretty face of his again. He leans over and grabs a tissue from nearby, wiping off his face quickly even with how much he loves, absolutely  _ loves _ to see him looking like that. Changkyun tends to be lazy when cleaning up, something that can bother him even after he just came on his face.

“Good.” Hyungwon plants another deep kiss on Changkyun’s mouth, preparing himself to return the favor for his Kyunnie.

He wonders if he’s ever going to get this song recorded.

**Author's Note:**

> so this isn't beta'd and i apologize for that but if you notice any mistakes please message me on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/tltw to let me know. also if you want to beta read anything in future please feel free to let me know because i need people to do that ;-; and lemme know if you like it~ thank you so much for reading


End file.
